Rulers' Blade
The Rulers' Blade (also known as the Great King's Sword, or Ar'Cor'Kerym in Elven , and sometimes referred to as the Crownblade ), is one of three Elfblades created in ancient Cormanthyr to help the elves establish a ruling family. This particular blade is used to name the Coronal, monarchial ruler of the kingdom of Cormanthyr, leader of the elves. History The Ruler's Blade was created by Elven High Magic alongside its mates, the Warblade and the Artblade in , at the behest of the ill Coronal of Jhyrennstar, Oacenth, who desired the magical swords to determine the rulers of the united tribes and new nation of Cormanthyr. Since it was drawn by the first Coronal Kahvoerm Irithyl, it has never left the side of the Coronals. In 661 DR, after the passing of Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl, the Rulers' blade hovered atop the Rule Tower awaiting a claiming ceremony during the five years of mourning instituted by the Coronal's niece and lone heir, Aravae Irithyl. Aravae was ultimately murdered three years after her uncle died, and in 666 DR, the first open Claiming Ceremony begun in Myth Drannor. Every noble house sent representatives who each in turn were destroyed after proven unworthy. Days passed as more and more elves tested their might, but none proved worthy. Soon, some non-elves attempted to draw the blade, which caused civil strife and combat before the Rule Tower. In the end, the Srinshee drew the blade and was proven worthy. However, saddened at the moral failings of the elves, she took the blade and her High Mages and departed from the mortal realm to Arvandor until a time when she deemed the elves worthy of the gift of the Rulers' Blade and a Coronal who can unite the elves as Oacenth wished returns to claim it. In 1377 DR, the Srinshee returned at last to Myth Drannor and offered the Rulers' Blade to Ilsevele Miritar in recognition of her wise rulership and involvement in the realm's refounding. Ilsevele accepted the blade and became the first Coronal in over seven centuries. Blade-Rite To become Coronal of the elves, an heir must pass the test of Blade-rite, an ancient ritual which culminates in the drawing of the Ruler's Blade. Only one such elf has failed to draw the blade; it was Divisav Irithyl, a greedy son of the first Coronal, Kahvoerm Irithyl. Characteristics The Rulers' Blade, like others of its type, shared some common characteristics with its kin (Elfblade), but also has its own special powers. The blade appeared as if it were carved from stone from afar, though in reality it was simply raw iron that was pitted and craggy. An elven crown rune was stamped just above the quillons. Golden light crackled like lightning up and down the blade, casting its light. Two black selukiira were bound at each end of the quillons, while a red one was on the pommel. The wielder of the blade was able to cast heal 3 times per day and detect lie at will. The blade's owner was also granted the knowledge of three high mages whose essences were imbued in the gems within. Failure of even one of the three tests, as part of Blade-rite, immediately consume the wielder in arcane fire within a minute, killing them instantly and leaving no trace. Appendix Notes The characteristics of the weapons were revised in the 3rd edition of Dungeons and Dragons as follows. *The knowledge of the three High Mages manifests as greatly improved knowledge of the Art, and a general improvement to all other branches of knowledge. *The detect lie ability is changed to discern lies. *A successful candidate to wield the Rulers' Blade should be Lawful good and have the interests of Cormanthyr at heart. They should be socially adept and able to handle delicate negotiations with diplomacy. *Failure to draw the blade causes the wielder to die within a minute. *Blade emanates an overwhelming Evocation aura. References Category:Elfblades Category:Magic blades Category:Magic weapons Category:Items from Myth Drannor Category:Items from Cormanthor Category:Items from North Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril